The reverse tricycle is a tricycle that has a left wheel and a right wheel in the front and a wheel in the back, where the two front wheels have a steering function and the rear wheel has a driving function. At present, the reverse tricycle support structure on the market comprises a frame, a front two-wheel fixing bracket and a rear flat fork, the frame comprises a frame rear section, a frame middle section, and a frame front section, the frame front section is fixedly connected with the front two-wheel fixing bracket, the frame rear section is connected with the rear flat fork, the front two-wheel fixing bracket is fixed on the front two wheels, an upper end of a rear center single shock absorption member is hingedly fixed on the frame, and a lower end of the rear center single shock absorption member is hingedly fixed on the rear flat fork. However, due to the difference between the frame and the front two-wheel fixing bracket, the supporting structure of the entire reverse tricycle is unreasonable, which has the defects that the front suspension structure is not distributed in a concentrated way, and the space of the front section of the reverse tricycle frame is small.